This invention relates to a scoop for dispensing balls of ice cream.
Traditional scoops for dispensing ice cream balls comprise a hemispherical spoon, a respective sweeping band or doctor blade, and a pliers-like spring baised handle cooperating with a rack and pinion arrangement for actuating the sweeping band. Such traditional scoops tend to fatigue the operator when used for long time periods and are of very slow operation.